Kim's Choice
by shadowchick28
Summary: Ruzek is taken hostage after Kim's miscarriage, RUZEK WHUMP!
1. Kim's Choice

Kim's Choice

"Morning." Kim said as she entered the call center, heading towards the desk he usually sat at.

"Wait, Kim, Voight has requested you to work with Intelligence today." The main operator told her.

"Okay?" Kim said as she turned around and headed out to her car.

"voight." Hank said answering his cellphone.

"With all do respect, sargent, I don't feel comfortable doing "desk duty..."

'Good, you've been cleared to come back, that is if you feel that you can." Voight told her.

"Yes. Thank you so much, see you in five!" Kim exclaimed a smile forming across her face, as she ended the call.

* * *

Ruzek began to rouse, realizing that his hands and feet were bound, with what felt sticky like duct tape.

"Wait a minute, how can I feel the duck tape? I have pants on?" Ruzek thought to himself.

"Glad to see you are awake. Finally ready to talk?" A tall, muscular, white male asked him.

"MMm." Ruzek said into the duct tape covering his mouth.

"Where are my manners?" He laughed ripping the duct tape off off Ruzek's mouth.

"Fuck off!" Ruzek snapped.

"I'll take that as a "no." Such a shame a man as handsome of you, is going to throw away his looks to protect some Bitch!" The male snapped at Adam.

"What "Bitch?" Adam asked him, feeling the pain from the tape being ripped off.

"I can't quite remember, some Bitch-ass cop, who went rouge." He said with a smirk.

"Damn it! Kim! Where is she?" Ruzek demanded.

"Yeah, that's right Kim, your babies mom, oh, I forgot, she lost it." He laughed at Ruzek.

"It?" That baby was a living human being, waiting to meet this world!" Ruzek said fuming with anger.

"Kim's fine, as far as I know."

"You seem to know a lot about me, so lets talk about you, maybe why the hell you brought me here!" Ruzek snapped.

"Calm down. You'll get answers, in time." He smirked then opened the door to the room and slammed it shut behind him. Ruzek heard several clicks, then footsteps growing further away.

* * *

"Voight's waiting for you upstairs." Trudy said as Kim entered the precinct.

"thanks." Kim said with a smile.

"And Burgess, nice to have you back." Trudy quickly added. Kim gave her a small nod and headed upstairs.

"Hey guys." Kim exclaimed as she went into the break room.

"Where's Adam? He should be here already, right?" Kim asked Jay as he handed her a cup of "Charcoal", as she called it.

"You might want to..."

"Burgess! My office now!" Voight commanded.

"I don't understand, where is Adam? Why won't anyone tell me anything!" Kim yelled at Jay going into hysterics.

"Now!" Voight snapped.

"Come on, Kim." Jay said gently holding her wrist and walking her into Voight's office.

"You can stay, Jay, shut the door. Hank told him,. Jay did as he was told and sat down in a chair next to Kim across from Voight.

"I don't know how to tell you this..." Voight started.

"Is this about Adam? Is he dead?" Kim asked panic shining in her eyes.

"Not that we know of." Voight said, watching a tear fall from the corner of Kim's eye.

"What he means is...Adam didn't show up to work, this morning, as far as we know he's missing." Jay said letting Kim cry into his shoulder.


	2. Why Him?

Why him?

* * *

Ruzek looked down and realied that he was only in his boxers.

"What the hell?" Ruzek asked himself, now starting to feel the cold concrete underneath him. He struggled to get into a comfortable position.

"Andrew over did this." Let me help you sweetie." She told Ruzek with a sinister smile.

"what the? where is...?

"Regina? What do you think you are doing?" The male voice snapped at her.

"Andrew! I'm just trying to help him feel more comfortable." She told him, stroking Adam's hair.

"I don't need your help!" Ruzek snapped, trying to back away from the woman's bony hand.

"Fine, but I won't, I mean "we" won't be so nice the next time we see you!" Regina laughed as she followed her husband out of the room, this time Ruzek didn't hear the "click" of locks but the two bickering outside the door. He just listened quietly.

* * *

4 hours pass...

"Still nothing?" Kim asked into her cellphone.

"No. They haven't made any demands." Jay told her.

"where are you?" Jay quickly added.

"Looking for him." Kim said ending the call.

"Kim? Kim!" Jay said only getting a dial tone.

"So?" Haliey asked him.

"She is out searching for Adam." Jay said, watching Hailey's expression turn from worry to fear.

"I might be able to get through to her." Hailey said grabbing her side arm and jacket and headed down the stairs, ignoring Jay's glares.

"Kim? Where are you? Where? Stay put, I'm coming to you." Hailey said ending the call, as she walked past Trudy's desk, and out of the precinct, without saying a word to anyone. She ran out to Jay's truck, and pulled out the spare key that Jay had given her for emergencies. She hoisted herself up into the driver's seat, and was about to shut the door, when she heard someone come up behind her.

"Fuck!" Jay exclaimed from behind her.

"Jay? I'm so sorry!" Hailey said reaching for Jay's nose, that was starting to bruise.

"Why are you getting in my truck?" Jay asked her.

"Does it matter? Kim needs me." Hailey said, as she got back into the driver's seat, and instead of fighting with her he just got into the passenger seat,. They both shut the truck doors, and Hailey slid the key into the ignition, and revved Jay's truck. jay glared at her, knowing that she was doing it just to get him to react. After getting no reaction from Jay, she just drove out of the employee lot and pulled the truck out into the speeding traffic.

* * *

"We've been waiting for this for a long time, Regina! You can't just underestimate his abilities!" Andrew snapped at her.

"I'm not. I'm trying to gain his trust,,,before..."

"Shut up!" Andrew snapped, realizing the door wasn't sound proof.

* * *

"Kim!" Hailey yelled as she ran over to where Kim was standing next to Adam's car, a piece of paper clenched in her hand.

"Hailey." Kim said tears forming in her eyes.

"Is it a ransom note?" Jay asked anxiously.

"I wish..." Kim said handing him the piece of paper to him.

"What the hell?!" Jay said looking at the paper sideways.

"Who would do this?!" Hailey said ,snatching the piece of paper out of Jay's hand.

"Damn it, Hailey!" Jay snapped pressing his bleeding finger to his lips.

"Sorry, Jay. Kim, where did you get this?" Hailey asked her, ignoring Jay.

"It was under the windshield wiper." Kim said in between sobs.

* * *

4 hours earlier...

"Can I help you?" Ruzek asked a muscular, white male, whop was standing next to Adam's car.

"I think you can, Ruzek, right?" He asked him.

"I'm Officer Ruzek, can I ask what you need help with? Ruzek asked him.

"Never mind. Have a good day at work, Officer Ruzek." The male said starting to turn and walk away.

"Hey! If you need..." Is all Ruzek could say before his head hit the cold snow covered ground.

* * *

_**Needing some ideas here...**_


	3. Needing Help

Needing help

Regina and Andrew walked back into the room that Ruzek was in.

"What do you want?" Ruzek asked, still struggling against his bonds.

"Answers!" Andrew snapped at him.

"Andrew, I need that now…." Regina said tugging on Andrew's Jacket revealing track marks from needles up and down his arms.

"You can wait!" He snapped back at her.

"I really can't." She said falling to the ground, unconscious!

"Is she alright?" Ruzek asked starting to catch on to the fact that they were both drug addicts.

"Why do you care?"

"Please, just let me help, I have a friend who is a doctor who might be able to help….

"You're not calling Will Halstead! How stupid do you think I am?" He asked Ruzek.

"Should I really answer that?" Ruzek said sarcastically, but only received a glare as Andrew swooped down next to his wife.

"Fine." Andrew said walking over to Ruzek.

"Don't try anything stupid! He said loosing the bond on Ruzek's wrists and ankles, just enough that he could move over closer to Regina.

"Here." Andrew said handing Ruzek a cellphone.

"What do you want me to do?" Ruzek asked confused.

"Call Will Halstead….Tell him to walk you through how to help her.

"And If I don't?" Adam asked him.

"Your life depends on it!" Andrew snapped at him.

* * *

Andrew… We ...need ..him...alive." Regina said weakly, as her eyes started to twitch, and her mouth started to foam.

"Damn It! Call Dr, Halstead!" He yelled as he cocked his gun and pointed it straight at Adam!

"Adam?" Will said answering his phone looking at the caller-ID on his phone's screen.

"Yeah. I kinda have a situation here."

"What are you talking about?" Will asked ducking into an empty hospital room, and slid the door shut.

"Dr. Halstead…

"Who is this?" Will asked,

"Doesn't matter, I need you to help my wife.

"Alright just tell me where you are and I will come to you…"

"Over the phone! Andrew snapped.

"I can't without seeing what is going on." Will told him.

"That's not going to happen! TALK him through it!

"Alright, what is going on?"

"Overdose!" Adam said trying to stay calm.

"You need Narcan!" Will snapped.

"We don't have any FUCKING Narcan!" Andrew snapped back.

"I need to come to you. Tell me where you are!" Will said trying to stay calm.

"I'll text you the address, but don't even think about talking to your brother! I have eyes everywhere!" Andrew snapped, ending the call.

"Shit!" Will said running into the locker room and grabbed his medical bag and turned to leave.

"Will? Are you okay?" A soft voice asked from behind him.

"No, Nat. But I need to do this alone." Will said dashing out of the E.D. and out to his car.

* * *

He pulled out his cellphone, scrolled through his contacts until he reached "Jay Halstead"

"I have eyes everywhere." Echoed inside his brain. He quickly returned to the lock screen and stuffed it back into his jacket pocket. He slid his key into the ignition, and was about to put his car into reverse, when he felt his phone buzz. He quickly typed in his pin and read the text message: "_ _ Drive, Delete this message after you get here!"

"Alright, so that is over? I know where that is!" Will said setting his cellphone down on the passenger seat. He was just about to back out when he heard a soft tap on the passenger side window.

"Ethan?" Will asked confused, as Ethan opened the passenger side door and slid in, shutting the door shut behind him.

"Why…."

"Nat sent me, I'm coming with you, and the only way to stop me is forcing me out of your car." Ethan snapped.

"Fine." Will said feeling defeated.

"Who's address?" Ethan asked retrieving Will's cellphone from the car's floorboard, where he had knocked it off the seat, after getting in.

"It's nothing!" Will said snatching his phone back.

"Calm down, man. Are you in some kind of trouble?" Ethan asked him, but was answered with Will recklessly flying into reverse and then out of the parking lot into traffic, forcing Ethan to brace himself.

"What the hell, Will!" Ethan snapped.

"Just hold on!" Will snapped, taking a sharp turn onto a ice-covered dirt road.


	4. It's coming clear

It's coming clear

Will pulled up outside of what looked like a run down motel, that could now be a flop house.

"Why are we here?" Ethan asked Will.

"We" aren't. Stay in the car, I don't want this going south." Will said turning off the engine and slid the key out and shoved it in his pocket.

"Call Jay if I'm not back in five." Will whispered into Ethan's ear, grabbed his medical bag, opened his door, shutting it behind him. Ethan gave Will a nod, as he made his way up to the house.

"Will Halstead?" A thin, yet muscular male asked him, after Will was at the front door.

"Yes, where is…."

"Just get inside!" the male snapped looking back at Will's car. Ethan saw him and quickly ducked down, making Will's car appear empty.

* * *

"Doc's here!" the male yelled forcing Will into the same room as Adam.

"Where's the Narcan?" Andrew snapped at Will.

"It's right here, are you doing okay Adam?" Will asked as he handed the Narcan to Andrew.

"He's fine, and you better pray like hell that she will be!" Andrew snapped, grabbing Will by the wrist.

"Do your job!" Andrew snapped at him.

"What is her name?" Will asked him.

"Regina." Andrew said not loosening his grip on Will's wrist.

"Regina? I'm Dr. Halstead this might be a little uncomfortable..." Will said, spraying the Narcan into her nostrils. She drew in a deep breath, and her body snapped upwards.

"Regina! It's okay, you're going to be okay." Andrew said letting Will's wrist free, and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"She needs to go to Med to get checked out." Will told Andrew.

"No! You make sure she is okay, HERE!" Andrew said gently putting Regina's head down onto the ground, pulling out a gun and pointed it straight at Will.

"Do it!" He snapped.

"I need her to be assessed at med..."

"No, no. You just want to get a hold of your brother!" Andrew said, frustrated.

"I'm not..."

"Don't LIE To me! Help her! Or I'll have fun taking you back to your brother in a body-bag!" Andrew threatened.

"It's just a empty threat, Will..." Adam started to say, directing Andrew's attention to him on purpose.

"Run!" Adam yelled towards Will. He did as he was told, but stopped.

"What about you?" Will asked Adam.

"He belongs to us, so leave if you must, but we will have moved locations by then!" Regina laughed as Andrew helped her to her feet.

"What if I stay and you let him go?" Will asked trying to reason with the couple.

"He is not leaving! You don't have to either." Regina said pulling out a tube of lip gloss, and blew a kiss towards Will. He turned around, and was almost to the door, when guilt took over him.

"If you won't let him leave, don't let me either." Will said holding his hands up in surrender, walking towards them.

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" Kevin asked as "Ethan Choi" came across his cellphone's screen.

"Kevin? I don't know where we are or why, but Will went inside and..."

"Wait, slow down." Atwater said, trying to make out what Ethan was saying.

"Why do you have Jay's phone?" Ethan asked.

"He took off so quickly, he forgot it. I saw that you were calling, so I answered, so what's up?" Kevin asked him.

Will started acting erratic, so I came with him to some weird location. Will went in, but hasn't come out yet. Can you trace this call?" Ethan asked him.

"Almost got it... Ethan? Hello?" Atwater asked as he only heard a dial tone.

"Damn it!" Kevin yelled in frustration as his screen on his laptop flashed "signal lost."

"Kevin" Ethan said into the phone, but caught eye of a signal jammier being turned on.


	5. Mysteries Unfolding

Mysteries Unfolding

Lets get you back to the precinct. Voight needs to see this." hailey said trying to keep her calm.

"I don't wan't him to see this!" Kim said snatching back the paper.

"He needs to…"

"Jay, Jay, your cellphone is calling me." Hailey said, a look of confusion on her face.

"I must of accidentally left it back at the precinct. Answer it." Jay told her.

"Hello?" Haliey said, not sure who it was.

"Hey Hailey Is Jay with you?"

"Yeah, hold on, Jay, phone." Haliey said tossing it over to him.

"It's Kevin."

"Hey Kev. Is something wrong?" Jay asked him.

"What? When, I'll be right there!" Jay said ending the call, and ran over to his truck jumping in, as he reved the engine and headed back to the Precinct.

"Guess I'm with you." Hailey said puzzled.

"Looks like it." Kim said equally confused.

"We should get back." Hailey told her reaching for the passenger seat door, but Kim was hesitant to follow.

"Here. I'll fold it up and put it in my bra. I won't let Voight see it. Okay?" Hailey asked her as Kim handed her the paper, they both got in shutting their doors behind them. Kim slid her key into the ignition, and carefully pulled out into traffic.

* * *

"You want to stay, so bad, you could as least be useful!" Andrew snapped at Will.

"What do you need me to do?" Will asked him.

"keep up on Regina's vitals, if anything changes, I want to know!" Andrew snapped at him slamming the door shut leaving Will, Adam, and Regina inside.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked her, forcing a smile.

"Fine, I'm fine, just get me more..." She started to say but started going into withdrawal!

"Stats are dropping Will yelled, the door flung open and Andrew Walked over to Will.

"Hands behind your back!" He snapped at Will.

"She needs help!" Will snapped back.

"You're right. But not from an incompetent pain in the ass!" Andrew said grabbing Will's arms, forcing them behind his back and securing them with thick, plastic zip ties.,pushing him down onto the concrete floor, then bound his ankles. Will and Adam were both restrained, just backwards of each other.

* * *

Ethan frantically tried to dial even 9-1-1, but the jammier was too strong to get a signal.

"Damn it, Will, you should've left the keys!" Ethan said to himself as he made his way over the front seats, onto the back bench-like seat, and carefully opened and shut the door on the other side of the car, after sliding out, crouching behind the car.

* * *

"Regina? Regina!" Andrew snapped slapping her across the face.

"You need to do the sternum..."

"Shut up!" Andrew snapped at Will.

"The sternum rub is more effec..."

"Didn't I just tell you to Shut up?!" Andrew said pulling out his gun, pointing at Will.

"I'm just trying to help..."

Its a courtesy that I even let you stay, don't blow it!" Andrew snapped.

* * *

I've got to get that signal jammier out of the equation." Ethan said to himself. He looked around looking for anywhere he could hide, and get safely back to either med or Intelligence to get help.

"Hey, is Dr. Halstead here?" Ethan asked to armed males standing outside of the door.

"And who are you?" The first male snapped.

"I'm Dr. Choi. I was on the phone with the hospital when my signal was interrupted.

"On the phone with who? The cops!"

"No, no, the hospital." Ethan told them.

"Want did they want?" The males asked curiously.

"They need Dr. Halstead, they just got slammed.

"Okay, he's inside, wait how did you find us?" The male asked him.

"Boss! We've been compromised! This idiot called the cops!" The male snapped forcing Ethan inside.

"Damn it! What did you tell them!" Andrew ordered him, pointing his gun at his other two captives.

"Adam, Will, you okay?" Ethan asked, looking at the two men who's wrists and ankles were tightly bound.

"What did you tell them! I won't ask again!" Andrew snapped cocking the gun.

"Okay, okay, I did call Intelligence, but I lost the signal, before the number could be traced." Ethan said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Give me your phone!" Andrew snapped at him.

"Here. I don't want any trouble." Ethan said as he started walking closer to Andrew and his captives, hands still in the air.


	6. Leave Them!

Leave them!

"We need to go. Just leave them!" Andrew snapped at another male.

"Take Ruzek out to the van, leave the Docs here!" Regina said weakly, starting to come back to reality.

"Put these on!" Andrew snapped as he thrust a pair of thick, plastic zip ties at him. Ethan slid his hands through and Andrew pulled them hard, making sure that they were tight.

"Please don't." Will said as he and Ethan were looking up at the ends of gun barrels.

"Suit yourself!" The male laughed shooting Ethan twice!

"Ethan!" Adam screamed, breaking the plastic bonds and wrestled one of the guns loose from an unsuspecting male.

"CPD You're under arrest!" Adam said as he threatened his captors with the gun.

"Drop it!" Andrew snapped, cocking his gun and pointing it at Ruzek.

"No. We need him, remember?" Regina said grabbing the gun out of her husband's hands, accidentally thumbing the trigger, hitting Adam in the shoulder.

"Fuck!" Adam yelled dropping the gun, and reaching for his shoulder.

"Get him in the van" Andrew snapped as two muscular males seized Adam and drug him out to a waiting van.

"Regina, can you walk?" Andrew asked, looking at his wife.

"I'm good, we just need to get to a more secure location!" Regina said alarmed.

"Come on, we are just leaving them here, everyone get into the vehicles, and go to the other location.

"Wait! Un-bind my hands and ankles, please." Will pleaded.

"No." Andrew smirked as he followed his wife out to their car.

* * *

"What do you got?" Jay asked as he came flying up the stairs to the Intelligence Unit.

"Where's Jay's truck? I thought he was on his way back." Kim said as she carefully pulled her car off the road and parked in the Employee parking lot.

"Let's just get inside, maybe Voight has an update on Adam's location." Hailey told Kim, sweetly.

"Alright." Kim said they opened and closed their doors in Unison.

"Hey Burgess." Trudy said as she and Hailey were walking past her desk.

"Yes, Sargent?" Kim addressed her.

"I'm sorry about Adam, if you need anything, I'm here." Trudy said with a smile.

"Thanks." Kim said returning the smile, and followed Hailey upstairs.

"Jay? How did you get here?" Kim asked confused.

"I drove. Why?" Jay asked her, half listening.

"Jay. I think someone stole your truck." Hailey said finally getting his attention.

"That's impossible! The keys are right..." Jay said digging in his pocket.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Jay roared.

"Just got a 9-1-1 call of shots fired." Voight said gruffly, already had his side arm in it's holster and jacket in one of his hands.

"Um Sarge..."

"I heard. Upton and Burgess, Vanessa and Kevin, you're with me!" Voight snapped at Jay. They all grabbed their sidearms and ran out to their assigned vehicles.

* * *

Will and Ethan heard screeching tires, then silence.

"Ethan? Where are you hit?" Will asked as he tried to scoot towards Ethan.

"Chest." Ethan said weakly.

"Almost got them...Ethan I'm going to get us out of here, just trust me." Will said spotting his medical scissors inside his bag. Will reached for the scissors, grabbing them was going to be incrediably difficult with his hands bound, he had hold of them, but couldn't keep hold of the handle and they dropped further down into his bag.

"It's going to be okay." Will said trying to keep Ethan calm and alert. Will knew that if they weren't found quickly that Ethan was going to bleed out.

* * *

"Chicago P.D." The Detectives echoed as Kevin rammed open the door.

"In here! I need help!" Will yelled as loud as he could manage.

"Will? Will! Are you okay?" Jay yelled running to his brother's side.

"Clear." Hailey. Said clearing the rooms on the left.

"Clear" Vanessa. said clearing the rooms on the right, and Kevin cleared the upstairs.

"Is anybody hit?" Voight asked as he came into view.

"Ethan needs to get to Med now!"Will said as Jay cut the zip-ties off of his wrists and ankles. Will jumped to his feet, running over to Ethan.

"!0-4 roll a bus to this location, civilian down, in need of immediate medical attention." Voight said into his radio.

"Copy 10-4 Ambulance is on it's way." The female operator said into her headset.

"Jay I need gauze out of my bag!" Will demanded.

"How much?" Jay asked him.

"You know what, just bring me the whole bag." Will told him.

"Geese, Will, what do you keep in here? Bricks?" Jay joked.

"I am a doctor." Will joked back.

"What do we got?" Foster asked as she and Sylvie entered the building pushing in a stretcher.

"Dr. Choi, 2 bullet wounds to the chest, he's lost a lot of blood..." Will said starting to bable.

"Alright, help me get him up on the stretcher." Sylvie told them. Jay and Voight instantly jumped into action and carefully lifted Ethan onto the stretcher, and buckle him down. They helped push him out to the ambulance.

"Foster, start a line, Carlex for the bleeding and 50 of Fentanyl." Sylvie instructed her partner, who quickly listened.

"Will? Do you want to come with us." Sylvie asked him, worried about his state of mind.

"Yeah." Will said climbing into the back of the ambulance next to Foster.

"See you guys later." Sylvie said opening the driver's side door, slid inside, shutting the door behind her. She turned the key and let the engine roar to life. jay tapped twice on the back doors of the ambulance, letting Sylvie know that if was clear for her to go.


	7. Where's a hero when you need one?

Where's a hero when you need one?

"Adam? Adam? Are you here?" Kim's voice echoed, running inside after Voight.

"Kim, I'm sorry, but they took Adam somewhere else." Will said weakly.

"And you didn't stop them!" Kim said lunging towards Will, Jay went to hold her back, but Will shook his head at Jay.

"I was tied up, you know that I would've helped if I could of...especially since he is the one who had me come here in the first place."

"You should've done something!" Kim screamed throwing a punch at Will. He caught her punch and pulled her into a hug.

"Why? Why…" Kim screamed as she pounded her fists against Will's shoulder, as she began to cry.

"I really…"

"Will, just let it be." Jay warned his brother.

* * *

"Get him patched up!" Regina snapped as they entered an storage Unit Office.

"Don't touch me!" Adam snapped trying to fight back one handed.

"Just let him bleed out." One of the males, but he was met with Regina's spited heeled boot in between the legs!

"Anyone else want to put in their two sense?" Regina asked as the male fell to his knees. She pulled his held back of a hand full of hair, he shook his head.

"Didn't think so!" She laughed, roughly releasing her hand.

"Your getting patched up, even if I have to hold you down and do it myself!" Regina snapped at Adam.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Will, I'm just a little on edge." Kim said as she stopped pounding on Will's shoulder and he let her free of his embrace.

"I can only imagine. I don't want to upset you, Kim, but I don't know what kind of shape you might find Adam in...

"What do you mean?" Kim asked trying to slow her tears from forming in the corners of her eyes.

"It was a couple, looked like druggies, actually I know for a fact the woman was, but somehow a trigger got thumbed and Adam, was um, shot in the shoulder! He was taken out of my sight too quickly for me to get a good look at where the bullet hit." Will told her, expecting another punch, but Kim was able to re'gain her exposure, and just smiled.

* * *

Why are you so obsessed with me?" Adam finally asked her.

"Obsessed is such a strong word. " Regina said looking at Adam.

"There has to be a reason..."

Shhh, Regina said Placing her finger over his lips. remember your "undercover op" on January 3rd, 2018?" She asked him.

"Shit." Adam mumbled, knowing exactly what she talking about.

"I was just playing a role...I don't like or "love you!" Adam snapped back.

"I don't believe that!" Regina said, fuming with frustration.

"What will it be?" One of the males asked him.

"Fine, but keep her far away from me!" Adam snapped looking straight at Regina.

"I'll leave, but we will be spending more time together soon." Regina said blowing him a kiss, leaving the room.

"It's not through and through." One of the males told the other as the rolled Adam on his side looking for a exit wound.

"Are you a doctor?" Adam asked the lead male.

"I guess you could call me that." He told Adam, who let out a small whimper as they used a pocket knife to caught open his skin where the bullet had penetrated.

"I see it!" The other male told the first.

"Good, now we need something to pull it out"

"Will this work?" The male asked him, looking around and returned with a pair of needle-nose pliers. Adam winced looking down at what they were doing.

"It's better if you don't watch." The lead male said pushing Adam's head back down onto the floor.

"I need something to stitch him up with..." The male thought to himself.

"Find me a stapler.

"Regina!" Adam screamed not even realized he had even done it.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Regina asked as she entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Regina snapped.

"If you want him "patched up" This is the only way." He snapped at her.

"Wait until I get back!" She snapped, running out of the room, and quickly returned with a full syringe.

"This will make you more comfortable." She said stabbing the needle into his arm, emptying the containts into his arm.

"What did you g.. m...ee?" Adam began to slur as his eyelids felt heavy, and he began to drift off.

"Hurry up." That is going to wear off soon, and I don't want him feeling any pain, got it!" She snapped at them. Adam stared to whimper again.

"It's okay, baby, you are going to be just fine. I'm here." Regina said brushing his hair back out of his eyes and stroking his cheek.

"There, done." The male told Regina.

"Looks good. You can leave now." Regina said looking at the staples lining his shoulder.

* * *

**Getting some writer's block...Needing a few ideas to ignite my creativity spark again...More help=more chapters and some Adam WHUMP!**


	8. Obsessions

Obsessions

Ruzek began to rouse, and quickly saw Regina leaning over him.

"Why are you here!" Adam asked alarmed.

"I thought they told you to leave." Adam said thoughts still blurry.

"You think I would actually listen to them? After all, I will finally get what I want." She said with a smirk, that sent shivers down his spine.

* * *

"Everyone, get back to the precinct! Jay and I will meet you there!" Voight said, in his most authoritative tone.

"Druggies?" Jay asked Voight confused.

"When we get back to the precinct, I want you to call your brother..."

Why?" Jay asked him as the walked towards Voight's vehicle.

"If he saw these people, we need him to be set up with one of our sketch artists Also never interrupt me again, Halstead!." Voight said gruffly. Jay nodded, they opened their doors, got in, shutting their doors in unison

* * *

Voight and Jay drove back in silence, until they made it into the employee parking lot.

"Thanks, Sarge." Jay said opening the passenger side door.

"Don't mention it." Voight said as he got out and they both shut their doors and headed past Trudy's desk and upstairs into the Intelligence Office.

"Will? What are you ding here?" Jay asked as he emerged from stairs.

"Hailey called me." Will said confused himself.

"Why would you call my brother, behind my back!" Jay snapped at Hailey.

"Calm down, Jay, I know that he saw their faces, so I was assuming Voight would want him to work with a sketch artist." Hailey said defenselessly

"Good work, Upton, that is exactly what I wanted." Voight said with a smile. Hailey glared back at Jay.

"Sit down in the break room, Will, and I will get a sketch artist up here." Hailey said leading him into the break room, where he sat down at the table.

* * *

He's in the break room." hailey said as a tall, brunette walked in with a digital sketch pad.

"Lets get started." She said shutting the door behind her.

"Good, very good, these are very descriptive.

"Thanks, I guess i have a better memory than I thought I did." Will joked.

"I'd say so." She said giving him a smile as she opened the door.

"So?" Voight asked her.

"He described the three of them very well. I sent the images to you" She said To Voight, and headed back down the stairs.

"Always having to be a show-off?" Jay joked.

"It's not my fault, I have to stay sharp." Will joked back.

"Well..."

"As much as I enjoy watching you two be idiots, we have a case to solve. Thanks for coming, Will." Hailey said leading him out of the office and down the stairs past Trudy's desk.

"Have a good rest of your shift!" Hailey told him

"I'll try." Will said as they waved to each other and Hailey headed back upstairs while Will headed out to his car.

* * *

Why are you lying to me?!" She said, madly.

"I'm not. I have a preg. He started to say but stopped.

"Were you going to say pregnant?" Andrew walked in taunting Adam.

"Andrew, get out of here! I "we" need some privacy!" Regina snapped at her husband.

"I just brought you this." Andrew said leaving a glass pipe and a bag of white powder, which Adam was pretty sure was meth.

"Thanks. Now leave!" Regina barked.

"I'm going, make sure you have some "fun." before I come back for stage two." Andrew laughed as he left the room.


	9. Let's have some fun

Let's have some "fun."

."it's okay, Baby, I won't let him hurt you until we've had our "fun" first." Regina said leaning in to kiss him.

"Get away from me, you crazy bitch!" Adam yelled as he tried to pull his head back away from her.

"I'm not crazy! If you don't cooperate, I'll just send in my husband and I know you don't want that! Regina threatened Adam.

"Andrew!..." Regina started to yell, but Ruzek changed his approach.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Ruzek asked her.

"You really think so?" Regina asked tucking her hair behind her ear, and leaned in again, but this time he let her kiss him, but quickly pulled back.

"What did you need honey?" Andrew asked popping his head into the room.

"i just need a bottle of water." She told him with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back...but if he gives you any trouble..."

He won't." Regina said looking straight over at Adam. About a minute later, Andrew returned with two cold waters.

"Thanks, honey." Regina said giving him a hug, while whispering something in his ear.

"Have fun!" He said with a smirk as he left the room.

**Really need some help with this relationship scene between her and Adam! Thanks!**

* * *

" That's enough let's go pretty boy!" Andrew said grabbing Adam by his bad shoulder. Adam winced in pain, but quickly followed Andrew down a metal staircase into a old parking garage. He tried to look around at his surroundings as he was pulled through the dark lot and into a hidden building in the back.

"Get in there!" Andrew snapped pushing Ruzek into a open Storage Unit.

"Careful!" Regina snapped at her husband.

"Wait." Adam said as they past a room that interested him. Andrew stopped, pushing Adam inside, locking the door behind him.

"How obsessed is this woman?" Adam asked himself, he found the light switch and was surrounded by bookcases filled with home-made Dvd's and pictures of him covering the wall! He noted a laptop that said press "play." He was hesitant but decided to bite the bullet and hit enter and the computer screen showed a message, obviously meant for him, he quickly read it, then closed the laptop. He wanked to the other side of the room and found a large bullitain board covered in pictures of him and Kim that had been altered to look like him and Regina. Adam was now starting to freak out. Adam walked over and read one of the labels on the Dvd's they all said "Detective Ruzek and a different date!

* * *

"Will? Is everything okay?" Dr. Manning asked him as soon as he entered the E.D.

"I'm good, Nat. How is Ethan?" Will asked nervously.

"He's still in surgery, what happened to you, guys?" Natalie asked curiously

"You don't need the details, I need to start my shift." Will said walking into the locker room, ditching his jacket, reached into his locker and hung his stethoscope around his neck.

"Hey Mag's what do you have for me?" Will asked her.

"Abdominal pain treatment four." She said handing him his tablet.

"Nat, is Will okay?" Maggie asked her concerned.

"I really don't know he's shutting me out, maybe I shouldn't of sent Ethan..."

"Don't think like that Nat, we just need to put that behind us, and get back to work. I will let you know when I know more." Maggie told her.

"Thanks, Mag's." Natalie said with a smile.

"April? It's your day off." Natalie told her as she came out of a room.

"He let me sleep in, how could I have let this happen!" April said running into the break room, Natalie quickly followed.

"If you have to blame someone blame me , not yourself." Natalie said trying to console her.

"what are you talking about?" April as trying to stop sobbing.

"I thought Will might be in trouble so I..."

"You sent Ethan to protect Will! How self-fish are you?" April yelled pushing her backwards into the wall, just as Doctor Marcel was entering the break room.

"Natalie!" He yelled running over to her side.

"Sexton! What is your problem?!" Marcel snapped at her.

"Nothing!" April snapped as she ran out of the break room and over to the elevators. She just couldn't handle being in the same floor, yet the same room as Natalie right now.

* * *

**Needing more help...Please!**


End file.
